The Mending of a Broken Woman: A Stillwater Pause
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is the second part of this Mending of a Broken Woman series and what happens when Gibbs and Liz have a break in Stillwater together! As well as Liz meeting Jackson Gibbs for the first time! *Now complete*
1. Chapter 1

**The Mending of a Broken Woman**

 **Chapter 1.**

After having a rather leisurely morning the next day Liz and Gibbs were finally on their way to Stillwater for their break together. Although they were on the road slightly later than they had got planned, seeing as she was rudely awakened by feeling Gibbs hot breath against her neck, then she shot awake properly as she felt a small bite in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Due to her reaction she then heard what sounded to her like a giggle. Because of the way it also made her smile and giggle she looked down out of the corner of her eye to see him still buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder. So she couldn't resist it and reached over to give him a gentle head slap. When he looked back up at her she says "Did I just hear you giggle Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" As he then just answered her with a "Mmm mmm!" As she saw the dark look in his eyes, she knew that she was in trouble and boy was that so very true! Because he then started to torture her with pleasure, but each time she did something to deepen the pleasure or even touch him, he would stop her and silently shake his head no at her. At one time she knew with the way he looked at her and at the nightstands that he was silently threatening her to the handcuffs of theirs that was in there. And despite her past she actually found herself thinking that perhaps she might like to be cuffed because of the way she did love him; and knew that he wouldn't ever hurt her. She was so very glad though when she got so frustrated he let her start responding and touching him as they finally made love, but boy did she know now not to tease him because otherwise she'd be in big trouble! Then because of also having breakfast in bed they were on the road finally to Stillwater with just a little delay!

With getting on the road that little bit later than planned they ended up stopping at a diner along the road for something to eat. As they ate Gibbs was very happy to see that Liz was at last starting to eat properly once again and he was truly hoping that this break away would do her so much good. His only hope though was that whenever rape cases came up in the future that they wouldn't effect her as bad as this one had done. Then he had a thought that perhaps now that they had each other it may not get so hard for her. As they approached Stillwater he could tell that she was getting a bit nervous and apprehensive, even if both Tony and Abby had told her that she would really love his dad because he was a really great man, she'd fall in love with him and he would fall in love with her too. Over telling Abby the reasons for going to Stillwater he'd said that it was the best thing that he could do for her, because he knew that if she got left to her own devices she wouldn't get away from it all, and that is what she really needed. Otherwise he knew that Abby would go and jump to conclusions and they would never hear the last of it. Of course with Tony knowing the truth about them he did tease them about things in private about them going off and having a dirty week off together. But joking aside he did also show the couple how much of a support he was. Not only that he did also manage to make Gibbs feel a bit odd when Tony gave him an "Don't you dare hurt her!" Speech. So because of sensing her nervousness, he pulled down a side road and stopped the car. He then gave her a kiss and said "I promise you that everything will be fine and dad will love you, just as much as I love you." Then just before driving off again he gave the top of her thigh a little squeeze and also gave her a little smile.

When they finally arrived and they got out of the car, he came round the car to join her and as he did so he took her hand and gave it a squeeze, as they then headed towards the store hand in hand. When they got inside and from the moment she saw him she knew that Tony and Abby had been right, because she did fall in love with him instantly.

That night as they fell into bed together for the first time ever she actually felt strange about them sleeping together, some of it she knew was because of knowing that Jack was just a couple of doors away from them. But also for the first time in their relationship things over Shannon hit her, especially as that room they were in had been Gibbs bedroom ever since he was a child. Then of course Jack had changed the room for when Gibbs had married Shannon and for when they had gone for a visit. She also suspected that some of it was also knowing that it was in Stillwater that he and Shannon had met. Even if she did know that both Shannon and Kelly would always be a big part of Gibbs life and had accepted it, she just couldn't work out why it was effecting her now. As he got into bed with her and pulled her into him he sensed what was going through her head, so as she laid on his chest he started stroking her shoulder gently saying "I promise you that I do want us too work, I'll really try my best not to let the past get in the way. I know that there may be times when it will do so, but I really don't want to lose you, as I do love you." As she then moves up to give him a kiss as she also strokes his chest she says "I know. It's just that I have accepted your past, just as you have done with mine. I just think that it's because of being here and close to where everything happened. Don't get me wrong as I do really love it here, I really love you too and I do really want this to work out too." As they then start to kiss and his hand starts to wander downwards he then whispers "Don't worry about dad, he sleeps like a log and he won't hear anything." As he then starts kissing behind her ear and tugging lightly on her earlobe, he does everything he can to make her feel more relaxed before they make love.

 **A/N: So here we go with the second part of this story, this one is just two shortish chapters of mostly fluff with Gibbs and Liz having their break in Stillwater, I also wanted to have a chance of writing Jackson also as I've not written him before! Hope you all enjoy it and I promise that the action does get going again in the next story! Xxx. D. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mending of a Broken Woman**

 **Chapter 2.**

By the end of their week in Stillwater together it had certainly done the both of them a lot of good and they'd both had a really good rest. Not only that during that week Gibbs and Liz seemed to have fallen even deeper in love with each other. As she, Gibbs and Jackson went out for lunch together on the day before Gibbs and Liz were going to return to DC again and they were eating outside. Liz went and stood alone on the bridge over the lake to watch the ducks and swans. As Gibbs sat watching her, he could see and tell that she was feeling so much more happy and relaxed, and he knew that he was playing a big part in that. With seeing the way that Gibbs was watching her Jackson says "You've got one really great woman there Leroy and I can see how much you both love each other. Don't throw it or her away."

To which Gibbs replies "I do love her very much dad and I'm determined to make this work." After saying it he then went to join her on the bridge, putting his arms round her from behind, as he put his chin down on her shoulder he also gave her neck a slight nuzzle.

During that week the two of them did have a talk about one of her biggest worries about them being together. Which was that even though they had agreed to keep their work and home lives separate. What would happen if there was a slip up so that Vance found out about them or even if a slip didn't happen, but Vance did still somehow find out about them. She did have a big worry about her job, but she was mostly worrying about his job and also how much trouble he could possibly be in overall, because of it being a case of him sleeping with a subordinate, even if it was a relationship that the both of them had consented too. As he took her hand he told her that he would never let anything happen to her and he could take care of himself. Not only that he could already tell that Tony would stand by the both of them and would stand up for the both of them, as would the others when they found out about them. She said that she knew that they would. It was just that she didn't want him to lose his job, not only that she didn't particularly want to end up being transferred somewhere else so that they could be parted that way as well. Even though earlier in that week she had confessed about her problem with eye contact, he still bought her chin up to look at him in the eye as he said and promised her that he would never ever like to see them parted because he loved her and wanted too be with her no matter what. During that week she had also noticed that even though she still felt looking into his eyes was hard to do, it was starting to feel a lot easier to do it. Which she was happy about because one of her most favorite things was to look into his eyes as they shared more intimate moments together.

As well as having their lunch out Gibbs and Liz spent time alone going round Stillwater with him for once actually managing to open up as he shared some of his memories with her. Plus also enjoying the time alone because they knew that they wouldn't get much chance of it once they got busy with work again, when they returned back to DC. As she found some time on their last day before returning home to get some packing done, her mind started to wander over the week that she'd had and how she felt that perhaps finally she may be starting to heal from her past finally. But she also knew that thanks to Tony it was him that had helped her to start off that process and that she would always be grateful to him for that. Because yes she had been through counseling and things when she had finally got away from her parents, but hadn't really felt like it had really helped her. A few years later she'd then tried group counseling and hadn't got on very well with that either, but it had bought her a friendship with her best friend Heidi. Until Heidi had moved to the UK the two of them had met up at least once a week out of the group sessions. As well as that they also started to go out for meals or to the theater or concerts together. Even with Heidi now being in the UK they would still have long conversations on the phone once a week, plus they would also exchange Emails every few days. Which in time she had felt that it had helped her more than the counseling had done because of the way the two of them had shared their experiences between them. So as she packed she was thinking about how Gibbs had managed to chip away at her and show her that she could let a man get close to her. Because even though over the years she had had relationships, when it had got to a stage where she opened up just slightly about the past, they would then drop her like a ton of bricks. So because of her trust being so low anyway, it then made things all the more difficult the next time round. She now knew though that she had now got a man that she could let herself love and also trust in both her professional and private life. It was as she was miles away thinking about everything that Gibbs came and joined her. As he had done earlier that day on the bridge, he enveloped her into a hug from behind and then started to nuzzle her neck. As he also seemed to sense some of what she was thinking about he whispered in her ear "I promise you that we will take breaks when we can and get some alone time, I love you so much."

As she then turned in his arms to face him she stroked down the side of his face with her fingers and whispered back "And I love you too."

As she then bought him down into a kiss, before he let her drop down onto the bed. When he joined her on the bed they shared just lazy kisses, as his hands started to wander under her top it still amazed her how quickly he could make her feel so full of desire just from his touch alone. Especially as each time he would also seem to find new places to touch that would get a reaction. She also reveled in the way that after getting his t-shirt out of his trousers and letting her own hands wander under it, how places twitched and jumped at her own touch. She also couldn't believe as he started to caress her breasts that yet again he'd managed to get her bra undone without her feeling it. Just as they had got to the point of having stripped each other's tops off and he had also peeled her skirt down enough for her to be able too kick it off. As she had just started on getting his belt undone, Jackson yelled up the stairs slightly teasing them "Whatever you two lovebirds are up too, you can stop it now because you're food is ready!"

As they put their foreheads together and groaned he let his hand just wander on her he says huskily "This will continue later." As she then let her own hand wander over the growing bulge in his trousers she replied huskily back "Mmm! I hope that it does!" She then pushed him off the bed so that she could get off it, they then kissed again and got their clothes righted once again. Before they went back downstairs to have their food.

After eating their food she and Gibbs then headed out for a final walk round Stillwater, before returning and heading for bed to carry on from where they had left off from earlier. After they had made love and laying in each other's arms she found her mind wandering to what a wonderful week it had been, even if in a way she was looking forward to getting back to work again. She also realized that perhaps they had been right in telling Abby what they had about her not going away and having a rest if Gibbs hadn't dragged her down there. And she would have most probably just gone and thrown herself into work and not had the rest. Most of all though she was just so very happy that she had shared the week with the man that she loved very much.

When they left the next day Jackson saw them off from outside the store, first of all Jackson hugged Liz, making her promise first that she would be back again for a visit and she promised that she would do so. As they hugged for a final time he whispered in her ear "Look after my boy for me won't you?"

As she kissed him on the cheek she said "I promise you Jack that I will do so." When she'd got into the car he then hugged Gibbs and he whispered in his ear "Look after that woman Leroy and please bring her back again for a visit."

Gibbs then whispered in his ear "I promise you dad I will look after her and I will bring her back again." After they then did a final hug Gibbs got in the car for their return home.

As they pulled in at the house and Gibbs killed the cars engine, as he let out a sigh he turned to look at Liz and as he took her hand he says "I know that this might be a bit crazy, but move in with me?"

As she went to throw her arms round him to give him a kiss, she couldn't do it because of still being restricted by the seatbelt. As they both smiled and laughed, he then pressed the release button to let her out and she was able to throw her arms round him and also give him a kiss. When they broke apart from it she said with a shy smile "Yes Leroy Jethro Gibbs I will move in with you!"

 **A/N: So here we are with the final chapter of this part of the story! The next part is just slightly longer and we get into some drama again! Hope you've enjoyed this part and of course all the fluffy stuff! Even though we have got the drama coming up there should hopefully be some more fluffy stuff coming as well! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows it is really great to get them all! Xxx. D. :-)**


End file.
